Jelsa
Jelsa is the het ship between Elsa and Jack from the Frozen and Rise of the Guardians fandoms. Canon Elsa and Jack never meet due to Jack being a DreamWorks character, while Elsa is a Disney character. Similarities and Comparisons * They have cryokinetic powers. * Their conflicting personalities could lead to some very interesting interactions and tensions. ** Elsa is quiet, regal, mature and reserved as the perfect Queen, while Jack is very playful, fun-loving, mischievous, and a trouble-making spirit. ** Elsa wanted to not be seen while Jack wanted to be seen. ** Jack Frost wanted to remember his memories while Elsa wanted to forget them. * In canon there is a massive age gap as Jack is over 300 years old, compared to Elsa who is only 24 years old. This is a popular trope in fiction pairing an immortal with a mortal (as an immortal vampire with a simple mortal human), the tragedy of their separation through the test of time a preferable tool for drama and tragedy. * They are guided by the voice of a deceased family member to uncover memories of the past and their true identities. In Jack's case, however, it was Pitch in disguise. * They encounter shape-shifting non-corporeal entities that like to disguise themselves as horses (Nightmares and the Nokk, respectively). Fanon The crossover pairing became quite popular after Frozen's release in November 2013; various forms of fanworks could be found: fanart, gifs, vids, fanfiction. Due to this, Elsa was often added to the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom and then renamed the fandom as Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragons. It's by far the largest pairing for Elsa and one of the top pairings for Jack Frost as well. One of the more influential artists for the Jelsa pairing was Kazeki, who had inspired a lot of people to fall in love with the pairing. However, due to many people stealing her fanart and reposting them or making merchandise out of them she ended up leaving the internet (and fandoms in general). As of lately artist Sakimichan has been the recent influential artist and most trending ship artwork. Due to the modern setting in Rise of the Guardians compared to Frozen, Elsa is sometimes portrayed with the more modern looking clothes that her Netizen version wears in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Elsa getting frozen herself and Olaf dying for some time in Frozen II has gotten fans to believe that Elsa became an immortal like Jack, even though it isn't so in canon as despite the magical transformation scene in the second film Elsa is still a mortal woman with a spirit title, but it hasn't stop a few fans from giving her that immortality in fanon so she and Jack can forever be together. Which is why most of the ship's most resent fan artwork has Elsa in her white ice spirit dress, while she is with Jack, however others began to argue that the white dress now make Elsa look older than Jack as oppose to the classic original dress. As of lately while still popular, the lack of any new Rise of the Guardians media and the recent popularity of the GiveElsaAGirlfriend movement plus the debut of Honeymaren in Frozen 2 and her becoming a new favorite to ship with Elsa and in canon (as well as the two holding hands twice in the movie) has caused a severe decrease in Jelsa fans popularity and not as massively phenomenal as it once was. The ships massive prominence in fan works, overexposure and fans believing the ship to be canon and dictating sites everywhere to act accordingly so (such as that Jack and Elsa are marry in-canon despite not being true) and attacking other ships as also cause people to lose any endearment to it and tire of it. There have also been times when fans feature the two as siblings. One of those rare occasions sometimes has Loki of the Marvel universe as their father. While the Frozen Tangled Guardians crossover fandom has Jack as Elsa's father; for when he and Rapunzel take the place of her and Anna's parents. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Elsa/Jack tag on FanFiction.net DEVIANT ART : : : : :Jack Frost and Elsa - Jelsa from FrozenShips on DeviantArt TUMBLR : WIKIS : : Variations :Elsannack refers to the ship between Elsa, Anna and Jack Frost :Hijackelsa refers to the ship between Hiccup, Jack and Elsa Navigation